A derivative is a financial instrument whose value depends at least in part on the value and/or characteristic(s) of another security, known as an underlying asset. Examples of underlying assets include, but are not limited to: interest rate financial instruments (e.g., bonds, interest rate swaps, and interest rate swaptions), commodities, securities, electronically traded funds, and indices. Two exemplary and well known derivatives are options and futures contracts.
Derivatives, such as options and futures contracts, may be traded over-the-counter and/or on other trading platforms, such as organized exchanges (e.g., the Chicago Board Options Exchange, Incorporated (“CBOE”)). In over-the-counter transactions the individual parties to a transaction are able to customize each transaction to meet each party's individual needs. With trading platform or exchange traded derivatives, buy and sell orders for standardized derivative contracts are submitted to an exchange where they are matched and executed. Generally, modern trading exchanges have exchange specific computer systems that allow for the electronic submission of orders via electronic communication networks, such as the Internet. An example of an exchange specific computer system is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Once matched and executed, the executed trade is transmitted to a clearing corporation that stands between the holders and writers of derivative contracts. When exchange traded derivatives are exercised, the cash or underlying assets are delivered, when necessary, to the clearing corporation and the clearing corporation disperses the assets as appropriate and defined by the consequence(s) of the trades.
An option contract gives the contract holder a right, but not an obligation, to buy or sell an underlying asset at a specific price on or before a certain date, depending on the option style (e.g., American or European). Conversely, an option contract obligates the seller of the contract to deliver an underlying asset at a specific price on or before a certain date, depending on the option style (e.g., American or European). An American style option may be exercised at any time prior to its expiration. A European style option may be exercised only at its expiration, i.e., at a single pre-defined point in time.
There are generally two types of options: calls and puts. A call option conveys to the holder a right to purchase an underlying asset at a specific price (i.e., the strike price), and obligates the writer to deliver the underlying asset to the holder at the strike price. A put option conveys to the holder a right to sell an underlying asset at a specific price (i.e., the strike price), and obligates the writer to purchase the underlying asset at the strike price.
There are generally two types of settlement processes: physical settlement and cash settlement. During physical settlement, funds are transferred from one party to another in exchange for the delivery of the underlying asset. During cash settlement, funds are delivered from one party to another according to a calculation that incorporates data concerning the underlying asset.
A futures contract gives a buyer of the future an obligation to receive delivery of an underlying commodity or asset on a fixed date in the future. Accordingly, a seller of the future contract has the obligation to deliver the commodity or asset on the specified date for a given price. Futures may be settled using physical or cash settlement. Both options and futures contracts may be based on abstract market indicators, such as indices.
An index is a statistical composite that is used to indicate the performance of a market or a market sector over various time periods, i.e., act as a performance benchmark. Examples of indices include the Dow Jones Industrial Average, the National Association of Securities Dealers Automated Quotations (“NASDAQ”) Composite Index, and the Standard & Poor's 500 (“S&P 500”). As noted above, options on indices are generally cash settled. For example, using cash settlement, a holder of an index call option receives the right to purchase not the index itself, but rather a cash amount equal to the value of the index multiplied by a multiplier, e.g., $100. Thus, if a holder of an index call option exercises the option, the writer of the option must pay the holder, provided the option is in-the-money, the difference between the current value of the underlying index and the strike price multiplied by a multiplier.
Among the indices that derivatives may be based on are those that gauge the volatility of a market or a market subsection. For example, CBOE created and disseminates the CBOE Market Volatility Index or VIX®, which is a key measure of market expectations of near-term volatility conveyed by S&P 500 stock index options prices. Additionally, CBOE offers exchange traded derivative products (both futures and options) that use the VIX as the underlying asset. Volatility indices and the derivative products based thereon have been widely accepted by the financial industry as both a useful tool to hedge positions and as a device for expressing investment views on the direction of volatility.
While several volatility indices exist, there currently exists no implementation of a volatility gauge for interest rate swap markets that is theoretically consistent with prices prevailing in existing swaption markets. Particularly, no standardized benchmarks exist to estimate the volatility in the interest rate swap (“IRS”) markets over a given investment horizon. Because no standardized benchmark currently exists that reflects expected IRS market volatility, traders, other market participants, and/or money managers currently trade interest rate swaptions (i.e., options on interest rate swaps) to hedge other financial positions, facilitate market-making, and/or take particular investment positions related to market volatility. However, the strategies employed in attempting to hedge risk via the trading of interest rate swaptions do not necessarily lead to accurate profits and losses due to price dependency, i.e., the tendency to generate profits and losses that are affected by the path of price movements between trade inception and expiry dates rather than the absolute price level prevailing at the time of swaption expiry.